Soul Eater After Story
by IwuvSoul
Summary: Follow Death The Kid's older sister and her weapon as they fight to the death to stop Asura from being ressurected- again. Appearences from Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Liz, Patty, Death and the rest of the Soul Eater crew in my dramatic sequel!
1. Danger

Look, before this goes anywhere, it was an accident. Not on purpose. Hadn't even crossed my mind. But it did. It happened. Of course, it did. But maybe I should Introduce myself. I am a reaper, Death The Kid's older sister, and the oldest child in the family.

My name is Athena Artemis Death. My mom's dead, thank-you very much, and even though I will touch on her slightly, I won't go very in-depth with her story. My dad (obviously) lives inside the DWMA and since I just stopped going to classes, I can't remember the last time I saw his face. Or, should I say, Mask. And then my brother. He's SOOO funny to annoy. A simple brush of his hair in the right place reminds him of the three white stripes and he gets knocked unconscious with a nose bleed. I can bug him until the point where he won't wake up for ATLEAST a day, and even then he's kinda woozy. And me. I've got purple hair, but I dye it black as soon as it turns purple again. I also die three white stripes into the right side of my hair. I've got bangs and my hair goes down to my lower back. My eyes were originally a purpley pink colour, but now I wear golden contacts like my brother. Because no matter how much I tease him, I deep down think he looks kinda hot. . . . IF he wasn't my brother of course. Ick. Besides, I'm already head over heels for my SUPER attractive weapon partner Fyre Skye Icia, who looks amazing even when we're both covered in sweat and blood from fighting kishin.

It all started the day I turned to Fyre and said "Do you think it's possible to stop hunting for kishin for a while?"

"Why? Is something wrong 'Thena?" He looked at me with those handsome green eyes.

We were sitting under an apple tree in California on a summit overlooking a forest. You don't generally see this, but there we were. The sky was bright blue and cloudless. It was comfortably warm and our shoulders were touching.

"Nothing's wrong. Just thought maybe you and I could head back to the academy. You know, catch up with old friends, attend some classes?" I avoid his eyes now and look down the mountain. "Forget it."

"No, I like it. Sounds like a good idea."

"Really?" I ask, hoping for a miracle.

"Really, Really," Fyre responds. He plucks me an apple, and I eat half. When I offer him the other half, he takes it.

"Do you wanna leave now? It's a long way 'till Death City," He turns and begins to stand up.

"No. Let's stay here. Let's just enjoy the afternoon." I say. He sits back down and I rest my head on his shoulder. And enjoy the afternoon, we did.

"Can't this bike go any faster?" I complain, as we ride through out the desert to Death City. We could have taken the original route, The bridge, but It was crowdless this way and it was so much more fun bouncing around on the bike over the dunes.

"God. It's a motorcycle, not a private jet. It can only go so fast," Fyre says turning around to face me. It's an awkward position and soon he shifts so we were back in our original position. Not to say that wasn't awkward as well. My arms tight around his waist, pressed up close behind him . . .

"Brake, Brake, Brake, Brake, BRAKE!" I yell at him.

He continues to ride however and I am forced to jump off the bike. I hit the dunes and the quickly shift to make me more comfortable. Being a reaper, and all that. I look over at him and the bike fast enough to watch him get blown 30 feet to my left.

"What the hell was that?!" Fyre says getting up and checking the bike.

I don't say it, but it was that glowing dome you always see above Death City. It was a protective spell, cast by a friendly witch (of which we will come back to), to protect her two children and husband within Death City. But, It also protects EVERYONE in Death City. To enter, you must have a pure, calm, soul or the powers equal to a reaper. That means I can walk right through whenever I feel like it, but the force of the bike hitting the barrier must of come off as negative, hence the flying experience.

I walk over to the barrier, and beckon him over. He grabs his bike, and starts walking it over to where I stand. I walk through, then turn around to face him. I stick my hand through the dome so it's half in and half out. The, I stick my other hand in right next to my other one. I expand it like it's a hole until it's the size of a doorway. I pull out my hands and he walks through. I jump, grab the top part of the door, and pull gently so it's like the whole was never there. I pull my hands out and begin to walk forward, until I sense something un-natural from the academy. Madness. Seeping madness. The exact same madness Asura gave off. The exact same. I take off in a sprint and run towards the staircase to end of the bridge, which is near the entrance to Death City. That madness wave-length could mean only one thing. . . . something had happened to the Deamon God. And from there, there was only one thing. Asura had resurected, or he was going to be.


	2. Reunion

I'm not exactly the fastest runner, so Fyre caught up pretty quick. He also happened to ride his motorcycle. Did I mention how much I hate (not really) him?

"What're you doing?" Fyre asked me.

"Asura. . . Bad . . . "I pant. I stopped running and climbed onto the bike. "Shibusen. Pronto."

Now, I'm sure NONE of you noticed, but I didn't attend the ball when Asura got resurrected and hurried over. I TOO got in his big red ball of anger management issues and was fighting him. It's mainly on Maka, Kid, and Black*Star, But in the background of their fighting you may see a glimpse of me, jumping in the air and shooting at him with my wonderful two handed gun, courtesy of my dearest weapon. So, naturally, I know what his wave length is.

We got to the academy, and everything was normal. I looked around outside, then headed inside. I was walking straight for the Death Room, but I couldn't help but notice all the meister's were on edge. They sensed it too. I looked so much I walked into Liz and Patty, My brother's weapons.

"Liz, Patty, hey," I smile.

"Haha! Found you!" Patty said clapping her hands together.

"Hey Death the girl," Liz said smiling.

"Where's Kid?" I ask side stepping and looking behind them. Just a group of clueless weapons and cautious miesters.

"Did you come here just to see him?" Liz asked.

"No, but it would have been nice to see my little bro."

As If on que, Kid comes walking down the hallway and stopped a couple steps in front of me. He glares at me. "What are you wearing?"

I look down. My clothes are sandy from our journey here and my hairclips were falling off of my head. I checked them for the mask my father wears and see the little designs fell off. I didn't feel like looking down at my skirt or my cut-cross shirt. I knew my jacket was a mess too. I would have to go home and change. I looked him in the eye and cocked my head slightly. I was 2 years older, but we communicated so well we could've been twins. He nodded. It was confirmed he sensed it too. That meant it was time for a confrontation with the man who i may despise most. My father.


	3. Hell Begins

I strode throughout the halls, now not getting distracted by old friends (who were all teachers now, considering all of my friends had graduated or just dropped out). People ignored me now. Why pay attention to some sandy chick? I stopped by my locker (which I never gave up because there was never a need to), grabbed a spare change of clothes, and ran to the bathroom. I quickly got dressed, and when I exited, I notice Fyre did the same. He was in his old sneakers, jeans, and a plain red tee-shirt. My hair was down, accessorized with my headband with my father's mask on it. I was wearing another short skirt, white this time, and a black tee. The tee also had my father's mask on it.

Now we were able to continue. When we finally made it through the mob of students, we got to the door to the Death Room. When I was about to open the door to the Death room, a large rumbling echoed. There was still a large number of students around us. All the weapons turned into their weapon form, shooting high up in the air giving time for us meisters to respond. Fyre was among them. We all stuck our hands to catch them and ran outside. It seemed every student in the school had done the same as us. A few meisters were just meeting up with their weapons, so there was quite a bit of chaos. We all ran outside. One groan after another echoed. A couple meisters even ran off. Out of my peripheral vision I saw someone fall to the ground. I thought it was Kid, but I may be wrong. More groans echoed loudly and formed a circle around a crater in the ground. I couldn't see what was in the hole, but I knew it had to be good.

"Excuse me, reaper's eldest daughter coming through," I said weaving through the crowd. I saw what was in the crater and groaned too. I threw Fyre in the air, signalling him that he could turn back to human. He crouched down, hitting the ground then extending his knees so he stood next to me.

He looked up and cursed. I nearly said the same thing, but I was in shock. All the meisters left until it was just me and Fyre. I frowned down at the crater. "Black*Star? What are you doing here?"

He jumped up and smiled at us. "I'm Black*Star the greatest star around and I'm here for training! YAHOO!"

Fyre repeated his curse again. He whispered in my ear, making me shiver because he was so close. "When I agreed to come here, I didn't think he was going to be here! By the way, where's Tsubaki? She normally keeps him in line. . ." he mutters.

"Uhhh Black*Star?" I say trying to stop him from continuing his god speech.

"I'm going to be the man that- Wait, what?" He turned and asked.

Thank god, I thought. And then I realized the pun. God, why? Damn it double pun . . . .

MEANWHILE Fyre was talking to Black*Star. "You should go see Soul. Had something important to give to you." Fyre was making that up, I knew, because we hadn't seen them since the battle against Asura. But, It was an excuse to get rid of him and Black*Star took it.

"Really? Ok, Black*Star is leaving! Meanwhile, you try not to be awed by how awesome I am!" Black*Star took off running, but he didn't get very far before we were called down to the Death Room. All staff, students, and reapers. We made it to the room, and it was jammed packed. We all stood there, sort of awaiting Lord Death to begin speaking. And, soon enough, he did.

"As all meisters know, and surely some of the weapons have been told, Asura is, by himself, being resurrected. The madness has already affected a few staff and students here. And that is with me keeping it from getting to bad. I need you to understand how bad this really is, soo. . ." He waved his right arm. The madness wavelength got increasingly more painful. It knocked me off my feet (And I'm a reaper, so I normally don't get the affects humans do), along with the other meisters all of us curling into fatal position. Our weapons, who can't since wavelengths, could do nothing other than scream our names as the unbearable pain got worse.


	4. Death's first look on Fear

Hey. It's Fyre. Athena said to do this part because she zoned out. She's going to explain later apparently. I don't know. All I know is that after Lord Death all the meisters fell to the floor. Next to every weapon called their meister's name and tried to catch them. I was one. I looked around for Kid, Liz and Patty, then carried Athena over, hoping they knew what to do. They WERE both reapers. Although, when I finally put her down next to him, Liz and Patty weren't much help.

"God, any help?" I said looking down at her shaking body. She hadn't recurled back into her ball, so I was assuming that she couldn't. She had an excelorated heart beat and breathing. She looked as if the air, lighter than anything was crushing her. Looking around the room, most of the other meisters were the same position.

"Sorry, no. We're in a state of choas as well. I wonder what the wavelength is doing to them?" Liz said.

"Haha! This is just like when something is unsymetrical!" Patty laughed.

"I'm talking to Lord Death then," I said weaving through the crowd towards him. "Lord Death! Put the restraints back on! Even your own children can't handle it!" I said running up towards him.

"Hmm?" He said.

Apparently he didn't fully take them off and this distracted his hold on them, because all the meisters went death pale and began to shake harder. Some even began to cry out.

"Your children! They're on the floor over there! They're being affected the same as everyone else!"

He glanced over to where I pointed, and I swear, if gods can be scared then he was, sorry about the pun, to death. He lowered his hand and continued to look at Athena. He would never admit it, but I know, he had seen her path ahead and had figured it would end there instead of shortly after this incident occured. Which we will go back to.

All the meisters slowly came back to life- except 2. The reaper's son and daughter. Death The Kid and Death The Girl.


	5. Fyre again- Surgery

The hours following were the worst in my life. Patty, Liz and I were running around the school for at least an hour, trying to find Professor Stein. When we finally found him, he was in a random room in the basement. "Professor Stein! Medical emergencies!" We yelled, running toward the back of the room. It was filled with lab tables arranged in rows, cages filled with animals, A bunch of shelves with strange coloured vials with liquid in them, and a small bed at the back. Some tables had chemistry on it, tubes and vials overflowing. Other's held animals half way through dissection, with the hair shaved. None had been cut open yet. Thank god, seeing the organs may have made me sick. In the cages there was a few animals I had never seen before, and there was also a crocodile, monkey,pitt bull,and a few other clearly recognisable. Finally, on only a few tables, books on dissection, chemistry, and . . . . human thought patterns? Uh oh. I was double locking my doors tonight. Although, at that time, part of me already knew I was staying the night at the academy.

Doctor Stien looked up. He didn't bother look at who we had in our arms, he probably guess it was the 2 reapers seeing who came. He cleared off two tables next to each other. We lay them down on the tables so Kid's head was about a foot from Athena's head. Their hearts had slowed down, in fact, so much so that it was BELOW the healthy average of beats. Simaler to breathing. Probably because of that, their bodies had stopped shaking. It must have been to much effort.

"Here's how it's gonna work. I'll do everything I can, and then, once it's safe, we'll move them to the infirmary. I want you 3 to understand that if you stay here, you'll see some pretty gross stuff," He said looking at me. I was determined to stay here now, for both Athena, and my sake. It really pissed me off that he thought I would wimp out out of everyone. Liz went to stand outside, but Patty stayed. Doctor Stein got on his favourite rolly chair and came over towards us. He reached under the tables, and there, on the legs, was two clipboards. "Athena's older, so she will most likely be able to hold out longer. I'll start with Kid." he said. He did a couple of average tests, writing down heart beats, breathing regularity, and stuff like that. It didn't look too bad. He took a needle and took blood. He placed it in a vial and dropped some blue liquid in. It turned black. Stein bit his lip. Apparently this wasn't good. He put green liquid into the vial and it turned back into red. He took another needle and placed the green liquid into it. The second he place the needle into Kid's arm he began to stir. The second it was fully in his blood stream, he was awake.

He looked pretty dazed. He was looking around until he finally saw Athena. That snapped him awake. "Athena!" Liz, at this point, hearing his scream walked in.

"Kid! Are you ok?!" She said running forward to hug him. Patty laughed and joined in.

"I don't suppose you're going to hug me as well?" He said with a flinch.

"Don't count on it." I said, wishing Professor Stein would start working on Athena.

"Any help than?"

"Nope."

Professor Stien at that point, was cleaning the vials he had used. I walked over to him and offered to clean them while he did the tests. We both set to work, and I was done in a matter of seconds. There was, after all, only one left to be cleansed. I walked over to Professor Stein. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. In the little time I had spent in proper school, they had taught us about how often your heart and lungs have to beat and breath to be able to a) stay conscious and b) stay alive. The scary part was, it was closer to the requirements for b) then it was for a). They had also taught us that the closer you are to no heart rate, the harder it is to get a proper heart rate again.

"Liz, we're doing surgery. You're going to want to leave."

"What kind of Surgery?" I asked, as she left.

"First on the heart and lungs. I want to see if I can get them going on their own faster. Then, If I can't, brain. It may have something to do with the little part of your brain that tells your body to do stuff like that." He was mocking me. He figured I didn't know anything. That son of a bit- "I would prefer you stand over towards the back so I'm not distracted. Take a book if you like. I'll even call it studying and raise your mark a little." And know, he was saying I needed to study! I'm in the top 3 or higher smartest students in his class. I hope he was talking to Patty. Although, a little studying couldn't hurt.

I grabbed one off the top of the tall stacks called _Soul Collecting and You- All the basics by Lord Death_. It was pretty funny to picture Lord Death at a computer thinking _should I start off with resonance? or maybe the fact you need 99 kishin souls and 1 witch soul? What do you think Spirit?_ But I enjoyed the book, looking at all these new techniques me and Athena could try out later. It had special sections for every sort of general weapon like for instance, scythe, axes, and swords was one column. I only payed attention to the gun column, naturally. I desperately wanted to try this one flippy thing where Athena would runup the wall (sounds stupid, but bear with me) I would transform, and she would flip off the wall. From there, she would jump on a nearby enemy, using him as a spring board. The aim was to get pretty high in the air. From there, She could shoot a large percentile of her enemies from the air, and land on her feet. Seemed pretty cool. I spent the whole time reading, and Patty just watched Stein cut at Athena.

At one time, I glanced up to see Professor Stein cut her body even further, so he could see her organs better. Another time, he actually pulled out her diaphragm to have a better look. I was pleased when Professor Stein finally said he was done, and was just stitching her up now. The second he finished, he adjusted her body to Kid's table, and I saw her table was covered in blood. He cleaned it, rubbed some water gently over her stomach, pulled her top down, and invited Liz and Kid back inside. I hadn't even realized he left. He took a needle also and placed her blood in a vial. Did the test, except his magical blue liquid turned it a milky, murky colour of white. His face paled. If I thought it was bad for Kid, it must have been really bad for Athena. He didn't pull out the blue liquid though. He pulled out a gold one. He put one drop in. It turned a darker shade, but not by alot. He sighed. I looked and saw he had a massive shelf filled with those, just like how he had a massive one for green, blue, orange, red, purple, and black vials. Why wouldn't he dump the whole thing in just like how he did with Kid? He ended up using the whole thing. Then another. And another. He finally got it to turn red. He muttered under his breath followed by a curse. Kid turned pale white. He also lost his balance, and needed Liz to catch him. Professor Stein walked over to his shelf, and grabbed one row of the vials. I tried to count them all, but was too slow.

It took him around 20 minutes to inject her with all if them. And even then she didn't fully awaken, but at least she had a proper heart rate and breathing. She also was moaning, a sign of life I would take. Professor Stein said she had a stable condition, and was going to alert Lord Death as well as gather some potential medicine opportunities. He would meet us in the infirmary later. I picked her up and carried her to the infirmary. I would've been so lost on my own, but Kid spent a lot of his child hood here, so he easily guided me to the stairs. He sent Liz and Patty home, however, once we were upstairs. I took this a oppertunity to talk to him.

"Hey Kid?"

"What is it Fyre?" He asked me, not turning around and continuing to walk.

"What did Professor Stein say that unnerved you back there?" I asked.

Now he stopped. He clenched his fists. "He said, 'God, this is the strongest Oxyhidrates I have.'" Then he continued walking.

"What's an Oxyhidrate?" I asked.

"It's a special academy only healing method. It cleans the blood of all sins and poisons and stuff. It only works though if the person is not a kishin."

We were silent until we reached the infirmary. I placed her on one of the beds. "I'm staying here. Are you?" I asked.

"No. We were never close anyways." Kid says beginning to walk out.

"Kid?"

"What?"

"Be careful. And try not to worry. She'll be fine." I say making myself comfortable on the window seat.

"If only she really was."

And he leaves for the night. I glance at the clock. We had arrived late, at around 3:00 at the academy. Then we went through the process of getting changed and running around for Professor Stein. It was well after 7:00 now, and I wasn't getting any dinner. I sat and stared at her. A true goddess. Her hair was fanned out around her. Her clothes were place perfectly. She looked exactly like one of the goddesses she had been named after.

She suddenly screamed. No warning. And bolted up out of her sleeping position. I took her hand and squeezed it. She didn't recoil, but she looked at me with curiosity. "Who are you?"


	6. Cunning

I stare at her in utter shock. I once read that a small problem in brain surgery could result in the loss of memories.

"Do I have to ask again? Who. . . Are. . . You?" She said sounding it out like I was an idiot.

"I'm your weapon partner. You know, turn into a double handed gun? Person who you live with on the road fighting kishin?"

"How stupid are you?"

"What?" I said, cocking my head at her. She was trying not to smile and I didn't understand.

"Do I have to repeat my self? God, are your ears ok? This is twice I've had to repeat myself. God, you've gotten slow. Did you seriously think I forgot you? How could I forget my genius, friendly, strange, ador-" She began but was cut off by me hugging her.

"Don't scare me ever again. You don't understand how freaked out I was when you fell."

She layed her head on my shoulder and was quiet for a couple seconds before she said "I promise."

Not moving, I said "Was the scream fake?"

"No. I've got a migraine, and my insides feel like they've been frozen then over heated. They're burning me. I can't think straight. It's so annoying."

I move my hands from her waist and grab her by the shoulders and lean back. "Are you ok? You seem really mopey. I'm worried about you."

"No problem. Give me a day or two and I'll be fine."

"What happened to you?"

"Even when father restrained the powers, it was bugging me how I could sence his wavelength. I could see it was bugging other meisters as well. I didn't know how many weapons knew and I didn't want to freak you out. And then he released his restraint. It was the most painful thing I've ever felt. Then I was in so much pain I passed out. I had some pretty jacked up dreams and a pretty freaky kishin trying to get me to turn mental. He was telling me how I could become super powerful and how I could protect everything I've ever cared about. I would never feel pain. I could have been free. He told me he would wait for me. And then I woke up. I couldn't move, couldn't open my eyes, nothing. But Professor Stein was doing surgery. It was still super painful, but not as bad as earlier. He probably noticed a change in my wavelength and injected me with the sleep stuff. And then I woke up, for real. I thought that you were so happy that you would realize I was joking."

She shrugged, but then winced. "Oh sorry. You got like a million needles earlier."

She glanced at the clock on her bedside table. "Uhh. It feels like it. God, my shoulder kills. But on the bright side, tomorrow is the day of Shibusen's birthday! We've got a dance and everything to look forward too! Oh no, I don't have a dress! Or shoes, or a appropriate hair style. What am I to do?. . . ." She seemed distressed.

"Don't worry about it. We're not going."

She looked like I just slapped her. "What do you mean?"

I stare at her. "We're not going. You said so yourself, your in a lot of pain. The dancing is just gonna aggravate your shoulder. Plus, your stomach will hurt even more too. We're not going."

"How did you know my. . . . But wait, I'm the reaper's eldest daughter! I need to be there. People will wonder where I am!"

"No. You're staying. And I'm staying too. No way you're being left alone. What happens if something goes wrong?"

"At least you go. Explain why I'm here, and apologize for me. Tell everyone I'm sorry. Professor Stein will stay I bet."

I sigh. "Ok."

IF only I knew she was messing around. She was going no matter what.


	7. A bit from Death

"What do you want to do about this Kishin problem?" My death Scythe said. His real name was . . . . Spirit, I think. I don't know. A lot of people wonder why My scythe is called Death Scythe, but it's because I forgot his name so I began to call him Scythe.

"I've got no idea. Let's contact the other Death Scythes and just put it on the back burner, ok!" I say cheerfully.

"Shinigami-Sama, what could be more important than the-"

"Hello!" Athena says bursting through the arches into my room.

"Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" Death Scythe says.

"Don't you lecture me on responsibility. But, Yes, I should. I snuck out when Fyre left for a second. It's about the party."

I smile, then remember she can't see it through the mask. "What about it?"

"Please don't make a speech. Or, rather, simply don't attend." She stops. "It was kinda embarrassing from what Kid told me about last time."

"You don't want your Dad to talk because you think he's embarrassing? That's cold." Scythe said.

"Yes. For safety reasons too. Asura is already so close to resurrection. It wouldn't take much to get him walking around again. I would like it if you leave the speech to me. So it's, you know, decent." She says, partially ignoring him.

"Go ahead. How is Fyre? He's probably going mental right now. You know he's protective," I scold.

She grins an evil smile. "Oops. And thanks. Listen, I was wondering. About the walls, or where they should be. It just seems like a room that goes on forever and grave stones-"

"Athena! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Fyre yelled running in. He doubled over, catching his breath.

"Well, I was talking to my father, but then you came," She good-naturedly shrugged. "I forgot you were only leaving for a minute. I should have snuck out faster."

He stands up straight. Then he sighs. "Well, come on. is doing tests, or rather, he should be doing them right now, but he can't because you're not there."

She groans. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. Now come. Or, if you prefer, I will drag you."

She makes a face then turns to leave she sticks a hand up as a good-bye, then keeps on walking. Fyre leaves behind her but turned and shrugged as his good-bye.

"Look, about the kishin. . . ." Again, he tries. But haven't I already explained this?

"Follow my orders from before. Either you or Sid. I don't care. Just get it done. Get Justin Law if necessary, but he's a pain in the butt. All the others are fine."

Spirit bites his lip, nods, and walks out.

I stand by myself. I knew when people we're going to die. I still do. I know so it doesn't startle me. But Athena and Kid couldn't see when people were going to die. That meant Fyre and Athena were getting a nasty surprise soon.


	8. I'm ok, Trust me

I'll hand the story over to Tsubaki in a minute, But we've got to get a couple things straight before we go much further (It's Athena BTW. I know we've gotten alot from Fyre and Dad and everyone, but it'll be mainly me from now on). Ok. First off, Being attacked by the madness wavelength was way worse than how I discribed it. My body felt like it was maximum pain in every single place. And the, in that little place in my mind that I never listen to, there was a voice. A voice telling me to stay consious. But I was in so much pain, I let it drift me off to the place in my mind where it was safe and painless. The surface of madness.

I met a kishin there. And I instantly vowed to listen to Fyre and the little voice, forever more. It seemed they were both, always right. I crouched down low. I hoped he hadn't seen me. There may be time to shock him with my wavelength or even my ma- no. I promised I wouldn't use it anymore after mom died. (See, I told you)I won't even speak it. Although, You'll see, later on, for my state of pride, I was forced to use IT. Wavelength then. It had only worked once, but this was vital. It HAD to work. Ok, On 3. . . 2. . . 1. . .

"You know, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have such a nice gift for you, and you're thinking of taking my soul. How rude," He said. His voice was gruff and low.

"A gift? Or a deal? It always seems like demons are trying for deals." I say, rising to my feet and leaving my shelter from behind the leather chair I had been behind.

He licked his lips. "It IS more of a deal, I admit. Imagine ultimate power. No fear. Being able to do anything." He was reeling me in, and he knew it. Power, unlimited. A reaper's dream. "Being able to protect the boy you love. Fyre." I recoil.

"How . . . how did you. . . . know?" I shook my head, The hook reeling me in had snapped, Just like a bad fishing experience. I entended to swim back to the base of the ocean, or, to put it simply, home.

"We're in your mind. Of course I can see what's going on. Your feelings toward everyone. But erase that from your memory. Just imagine the power. Think of it all. The only price is your sanity."

"Sure, but no. Screw this, I'm leaving. Speaking of which, how do I get out of here?"

"You refuse the deal? What a shame."

"How do I get out of here?"

"I bet everyone is having such a great time right now. . ." He sat down and moped.

He looked sad, if anything handsome. He reminded me so much of Fyre it was scary. Proper length black hair, peircing green eyes, A smile to light up a room, and his old, worn down sneakers.

I took a deep breath. "How do I get out of here?"

"The door's there. Head to the light, ignore the pain, and keep on going. Then, you're ok."

I took a step out the door. It was so painful it made me gasp and double over. I saw a light, double my height in the air, getting farther away as I stood there. I fought the pain and forced myself to (yes) fly over to it. The faster I flew the more it hurt, but It was worth it. I had to get further and further until the release. The pain should stop, I thought, bursting through the light. It should.

I'll leave my hallucinations there. From there, I'd like to go into how I left Shibusen to get ready for the party without anyone batting an eye. For starters, I waited until Fyre said goodbye and check up on me before he left. He was heading to Kid's to help him get ready, as well as I knew he was good friends with Liz. It made it easy to get to Tsubaki's from there. Let me explain why Tsubaki. Shortly after Fyre told me I couldn't go to the dance, he had class.

However, he left me with Professor Stein. Black*Star, who's sixth sense sucks and was barely affected by the kishin, came to see me with Tsubaki and skip their last class. Fyre was a goody two shoes, and wouldn't be back for 40 minutes, the end of his last class. I had time to make arrangements. We talked politely until Professor Stein had to run out for a while. Bingo, I thought. I turned to Tsubaki. "Do you mind if we get ready for the dance together? My house or your's doesn't matter, but I need to get out here." I say to her.

I know what you're thinking. You live on the road. You don't have a house. But I do. I have The house with my brother, but Fyre and I right now are renting one together right now. So don't think I'm homeless.

Tsubaki tilted her head slightly and smiled. "I'd love to. We can do it together. I see you're under lock down here too, so If you'd like me to buy your dress for you I would."

I smiled. "Thanks. I'll pay you once I know how expensive the dress is, k?"

"Sure."

At this point Professor Stein walked in and I was forced to either stop talking, or be pulverised. I liked neither.

So, now we're going to skip everything until the night in which the dance was. Tsubaki had my dress at her house, and I had already payed her back. Black*Star was going with Soul, Fyre, and Kid, so it didn't matter that we were going to her and Black*Star's apartment. I know Tsubaki doesn't like me around Black*Star. I don't think she likes me in general. I'm too jumpy, and because I can't stand him, I send Black*Star on a wild goose chase for someone, causing Tsubaki to go on a wild goose chase for Black*Star. We were becoming friends though now that I was sedated with all these drugs and stuff to keep me restrained in bed. She had been coming to visit me more and more often, even though it had only been a day or two.

Fyre came and said goodbye to me, as expected, before he left. He thanked for staying behind, hugged me, then off he went. After a few minutes, remembered he didn't have his rolly chair, and went to go get it. I wrote a quick note saying I'd be back later that night, and ran out. Tsubaki's apartment was 3 blocks from school, an easy run for even 1 star meisters. I was 2. I ran up the stairs, and knocked on her door. She opened up and she was in her typical get up.

The room was beautiful. It was designed like a typical Japenese dojo, and so elegantly beautiful. She led me to her room and showed me the dress I bought. Lime green and would go down to my mid thighs. a aray of green eyeshadow and eyeliner sat infront of me. Tsubaki smiled. "Ready?"

I smiled back. "Ready."


	9. Party Prep with a Reaper (Tsubaki)

When Athena came to my door that night, I figured Fyre had dropped her off on his way to Kid's. I didn't think she was disobeying orders. I didn't care. I was finally able to see who she was on the inside with our little meeting. We went straight to my room, and from there we did mani's and pedi's. She chose a colour close to the one of her dress, but just a tad darker. While she was painting my nails navy blue, I decided to make life a little more interesting for her. We began to play Truth or Dare.

It was pretty basic until I couldn't take it anymore. When Athena said truth, I leapt at the chance. "What do you, honestly, think about Fyre?"

She smiles a half hearted grin. "It's. . . complicated."

This pipes my curiosity which is always so well hidden. "How so?"

She finishes painting and screws the lid back on. She places it in the container of nail polishes and turns to face me. "I don't know. I've heard rumors he likes me since we got back from the academy. And when I fell it just got more intense with more of them, and now I don't know. As for where my feelings lie, I just don't know anymore." She sighs. "On the bright side, it's time for putting on our dresses. What did you get?"

She gasps when she saw my dress. It was roughly the same as my usual get up except there was no star and the pale beige was midnight blue. There was no straps, and it had navy blue heels, and I smiled to see her so happy.

"Oh, Tsubaki, you'll look beautiful." She smiled a teasing smile. "Not as good as me of course. . ." She trailed off. "Remind you of someone?"

Once we were done that, she placed her hair in a straightner. She smiled and looked at her hair that was slightly wavy. "Confession time- My hair doesn't look like this." She smiled and finished straightning it. Then she tried putting it up.

"It doesn't really matter. Everyone does SOMETHING to their hair. It's no big. And also, starightning your hair doesn't affect it that much," I shrugs and leave my hair down.

"Thanks Tsubaki. But I also dye my hair. It's actually purple. Kid's got, believe it or not, Dad's hair, and I got Mom's." She runs her finger through the hair that fell out of her ponytail like it was still purple. "I like it. It reminds me of Mom."

"But your hair isn't purple anymore." I can't help say it. But I regret it because she just said it reminded her of her deceased mother.

"I know." She smiles at me. "I've been debating for a while if I should stop. I'm worried I've been putting Fyre's life and my life on the line too much. I thought coming back here attending a few more classes, and talking with the smart kids for tutoring may help. You know, make me a A+ student and a goody goody. I heard from a text mesage that a couple of friends either had there meister die or their weapon die. Some of them had both die. I've got maybe 3 living friends left other than the ones here. I don't want to join my friends beyond the grave though. I don't want to do anything that could put anyone's life in danger, and I just realized that's all I've been doing for Fyre." She looked off into the distance.

"I can help with that if you like. Dealing With Black*Star has made me fluent in problems and crazy people. " She laughed at that."I can tutor you to if there's a subject you're bad in. Straight A's!"

"Thanks. I'll take you up on that offer." She smiles. Now let's finish getting dressed so we can head to the party!' She smiles and throws her hands up in the air. "AND I'll still look better than you." SHe winks.

She was just joking about looking better than me, but when she's in her cork and lime green wedges, you wouldn't think she was. The spaghetti straps and short dress line completely complemented her figure. After her make up was done in green, she looked beautiful. Her hair was in a pony, and her confident smile was worth a million bucks. I stared at myself. The blue around my eyes was great sure, but if I were to wear this dress again, I would pick a lighter colour. And black eyeliner.

Both of our eyes lit up when I flipped my phone open to my parents requesting a photo and me asking her to be in it. She smiles for the camera. I don't offer to let her show it to her Parent. Her mom's dead, and Lord Death wouldn't care. She doesn't ask for it either. I have to admit. When she's quiet, she's nice to be around. Funny, witty, charming. I'm pretty sure it's just her reaper powers or whatever, but I don't care. She's a nice person, and if I had known her wittiness was going to fade so quickly, I wouldn't have ignored her the way I had recently.


	10. The party ends early

Hello! It's me again, the extremely attractive, witty, and adventurous reaper, Athena! We rode in Tsubaki's red mustang with the roof up so we could finish drying our hair with the wind. We talked and laughed, and Thank god, (should I start saying Thank dad?) none of the emotional stuff from earlier came back up. The way to deal with these things is to ignore them, not to bring them up. Just like how my mother was a- RIGHTY! Back to ignoring. However, I will assure you. You will find out quite soon who my mother was, what happened to her, and, by putting the pieces together, why I'm overall not welcome at Shibusen any more.

I had to enter from the front of the school with Tsubaki, figuring Fyre and Professor Stein would expect me to go 'round back. I also hadn't spoken with Tsubaki about me running off at that point, so we marched forward to meet Kid, Liz and Patty. Both were wearing a pink sleeveless gown that went down past their knees. Kid was wearing, (unfortunately, I thought, thinking he would look hilarious with HIS hair up, pink eyeshadow, ruby red lips, and high heels, in the same pink dress) a black tux with (symmetrical of course) a white skull as a tie. We talked politely until my bestie, Amika, told me I was needed on stage. The announcement was to happen momentarily. I nodded, bid farewell, and climbed up on stage. There was a mirror. I breathed on it so it would fog up. "52-52-564. Every time you want to knock on Death's Door." I say writing the number on the mirror. He appeared.

"Ready Kiddo?" He asked me.

"Don't call me that. Sounds too much like Kid." I turned around and there he was behind me. A smile specially reserved for me awaited me. I typically get ignored by him, but not tonight. The one day a year where Kid and I smile and laugh, pose for photos hugging each other. For Dad. I have secretly come to anticipate tonight, even though the past couple years I haven't been able to make a appearance.

"Show time," Kid whispered to me.

"Yup." I nodded. Then I walked forward to grab the mike. "Hello everyone!" I say getting everyone's attention. "How is everyone?" Cheering echoes, but I want to make this the best ever. I've always enjoyed public speaking. "I'm sorry? I can't hear you all. What do I need to do to get a decent cheer?"

Ox's partner, some annoying kid who is apparently a total pain in the butt said "Hire Medusa as a stripper!"

Laughter echoed. I laugh too, and I see Kid restrain a smile. "There's a couple things wrong with that. A) where am I to find Medusa, B) how am I supposed to get her to do it, I don't have THAT much money, and C) Why do you even want that?" I pull a face. "And what happen's if it's not symmetrical? I really DON'T feel like carrying him home tonight. So, let's try again. How's everyone doing?"

I plug my ears the cheering is so loud. "Ok, ouch. Not gonna do that again."

Laughter erupted and I heard Soul yell "you deserved it!"

"Yes, yes I did. Thanks for pointing that out Soul. Well, we've got a band, we've got some amazing food on the tables, and believe me, I've tried it, and I MAY have convinced the band to play cool music. I don't know, we'll see. Everyone dance like there's no tomorrow, because you never know, there may not be. Good Night, and I may just see you later depending on how long the nagging staff and students allow me to stay here!" I say and wave my hand at the band. I head to the back of the stage and talk to Lord Death. "So, how was I?"

He tilted his head which I learnt meant he was smiling. "You were amazing Athena. Just like your mother. She could get everyone so excited and made everything such fun. I'm glad you inherited that from her." My throat swells with pride. "You could do it again next year if you wish."

"Thanks dad. I may just do that. Well, I better run. This is the perfect place for Fyre to come get me, and since I'm technically not supposed to be here, I'm about to get my butt kicked." I walk away from him and jump through the crowd towards Maka and Soul.

"Nice observation Soul, By the way." I laugh when he looks up.

He laughs back. "It was pretty cool, wasn't it." He smiles. He wore a black tux, just like Kid's, but no ruffles on his white shirt and he had a regular black tie.

"Very." I turn to Maka. "Maka! You look AMAZING!" I say.

"This is what I wore last year, Athena," She smiles. "But thanks. I suppose you didn't see me in it though, because I changed out for the kishin battle."

"Did you notice how little people are here right now? I think there's a bunch of paranoid people running around. So not cool." Soul said.

And we're all laughing until someone comes up behind me and says "Nagging? Ouch. That hurts." I turn around to see Fyre giving me a _Really Athena? You're Serious?_ stare. I curse. Maka and Soul laugh at my dismay.

"I suppose you're going to send me back to the infirmary now." I glare.

"Actually, no. I told Professor Stein that if it seemed like it meant the world to you, to let you go. He told me you snuck out though. Tsk Tsk Athena." He smiled and shuck his head.

The current song ended and Maka dragged Soul off to dance. He smiled and classically stuck his hand out as if I was a princess and he was my prince. "Shall we do the same?" He bowed.

I smiled. "Definitely."

We walked over to the dance floor. Tsubaki was the only one who wasn't dancing right now. Like last year, Black*Star was stuffing his face. Kid was dancing with Liz, and Patty was dancing with some boy I had never seen before.

It was a slow song now, and Fyre pulled me close. "Do you know how to slow dance?" He asked me.

"Of course. It's just step together, right foot, step together, left foot, step together, right?"

He smiles. "Yup."

"Is Professor Stein worried?" I ask as we turn towards the group our friends were dancing in. He stuck his arm out and I twirled. Then we were face to face again.

"I don't know. But we're not ruining this dance to find out. He's probably not, because you left a note and everything. I told him you could go, and the note said you knew what you were doing. "

"Ok." I said. It didn't bug me he didn't want this dance to end. To be honest, I didn't want it to end either. We had finally danced our way to our group of friends and we said a polite hello to everyone. Liz winked at me when Fyre wasn't looking, and I winked back. Patty and the other guy were in some deep conversation about giraffes, and I not dare interrupt Patty when she talks about giraffes. I just didn't feel like dying today.

Kid and Liz were dancing perfectly symmetrically, and I could tell Kid was having a great time. I turned my eyes back to Fyre. I twirled one last time, then all the partners in dance curtsied and bowed. The dance neither of use wanted to end, just did.

The next couple of hours went like this. I walked off, over to where the balcony was. I felt sick, and my headache began to become a migraine. Kid joined me shortly. He handed me a glass of water he had grabbed because he had noticed I wasn't looking so good. He hadn't even had time to reorganize them so they were symmetrical. So, he told me, he got Liz to do it. He didn't trust Patty. We continued to talk constantly. My brother's soul seemed to calm me down, and it seemed to make my migraine fade to nothing. I glanced at the clock. We had been talking for 2 hours. I pointed out that at this time we were fighting the kishin last year. My brother smiled, and asked me if he could dance with me after this song was over. I smiled back, and readily excepted his offer.

We danced perfectly, and I tried to keep us as symmetrical as possible. Kid must have noticed my efforts, because he said nothing when I would screw up the dance I didnt want to end either, and it seemed it lasted longer than the last. When we finished, I was about to offer another dance, (and I think he was going to do the same) but Amika, (who had a major crush on Kid) asked Kid to dance.

She was symmetrical, how could he say no? At that point, I met up with Maka and we went to have dinner. It was past 10 now, I was starving. While we were eating, I noticed Professor Stein on the other side of the room. I smiled and waved, he nodded in my direction. After we were done, Fyre asked Maka to dance and Soul asked me to dance. Black*Star was staring and laughing, so it was probably a dare. A quick glare from Fyre and Soul stopped that. It wasn't a slow dance anymore, even though we were doing those types of moves. The tempo picked up, and we were moving quickly. It was fun, sure, but tiring. I wanted to give up, but you never give up in a dance. Like how you never give up in a fight with a kishin. We finnaly finished. I curtsied low, smiled, and bid him farewell. I went over to talk to Tsubaki.

I thanked her again for letting me get ready at her place. She said it was no problem and we started to laugh at Black*Star dancing with Liz, just because there was such a height difference. Fyre and Soul thought it was funny too. It was all fun and games until Professor Stein said it was late, and I should head back to my room. I started to debate with him, and Fyre came over to see what was wrong. It was past 11 by that time, and he agreed. Time for me to leave. I weaved through the crowd, saying goodbye to all my friends. I even went up on stage to say goodbye to dad. I walked back to my room, Fyre by my side. I went to the girls shower room, a big no roof, swimming pool like place.I had by shower and when I came back to the change room, clothes awaited me on the bench. I quickly got dressed, checked myself in the mirror, then headed to my room.

It wasn't 11. It was barely 10. They had set the clocks there back so that we would all go to bed earlier. I knew some parties went past 2am. fyre had lied to me. I was filled to the top with anger.

I ran the remaining distance to my room. "What the hell Fyre?! It's only 10:15!"

"Yes, but you had to sit outside because of your condition, yes? I got Professor Stein to set the clocks back without touching any of them. Not to cause suspicion. It's crazy. We shouldn't be up this late."

"We're 19! We're supposed to be crazy, out of control teens who are saying goodbye to the reckless days! I was having so much fun! I was talking with Tsubaki, and dancing with everyone, and I looked amazing" I said, but was interrupted.

"That's a bit cocky, don't you think?" He frowned.

"You don't understand. There probably won't be a next year for me." I look away from his eyes, and I feel tears welling up in them.

"Athena. . ." He got up out of his chair and walked over to me.

"How many times this year I've almost released. . . . and shown everyone . . . . and if the meisters don't kill me . . . . . . I'm sure the kishins will" I sob into my hands.

He wraps his arms around me. "Ok, none of that made sence, but it's gonna be alright."

"You don't know me Fyre. You know all on the outside, but none on the inside. If you knew half my story, you would have killed me yourself, and eaten my soul. It all has to do with my blood line,"

"You're a reaper. See, I do know you." He was struggling, I could sence it.

"Half reaper. My mother was one of a kind, and was killed because of who her parents were. And I'll get killed because of who my mom is. So many times Fyre. So many times I've lied to you. And, I swear to god, I wish I could just stop."


	11. Release

So, eventually, I was let out of the hospital. I was sent home to our hotel room, and I was so bored. It was pretty much the same as the academy. _If you need something, talk to Fyre _and _Don't get out of bed. _And I just sort of sat there nodded, smiled, and waited for it to end. My days went like this. Fyre would start off the day by making me breakfast and bringing it to me. He would ask me what I would do, and I would respond "Read my book," so he wouldn't be alarmed. I read the back, sure, but for now, I was just moving the bookmark forward a bit everyday. I would eat then, and he would watch me to make sure I finished. Then he would take my plate and, I assume, clean it. He would get ready for school, and I would pray he would just leave. When he came to say goodbye me, all he would see is me with me staring at the pages of my book.

The fun started when he left. I would get up, and walk around. Watch Tv, play some video games, read an interesting book I had hidden under my bed. It was written from a kishin's perspective, and I actually feel sorry for the kishin. However, the fact I have sympathy for the kishin would make Fyre mad, and I need to stay focused during working on soul collecting. Also, he bought me the book he thought I was reading. I will read it later in the story, promise, but at that moment I didn't think it would be the last book he ever got me.

I ordered from room service as instructed for lunch, and it was amazing. I was going to go somewhere like McDonalds, but it was not as much as Room service, making him suspicious, and also sometimes our group of friends went there. What would happen if I said "And I want a coke with that- OMG, Fyre?" and he heard me. That would be bad. As far as he knows, I stay in bed except for bathroom breaks and to answer the door for room service.

Shortly after lunch, I would get bored, and want him to come home. I would end up sleeping, and wake up in bed when Fyre came home, because my door squeaked a little. He would always apologise, and tell me to go back to sleep. I would always reply with the fact that I was sleeping because I was a little bored and I didn't want to read anymore of his book otherwise it would be done before the night was.

Tuesday, my 6th day in bed, (Well, not really) I called Liz for a favour. "Liz? Hi"

"Hey 'Thena. You are so lucky. I just got out of class. If you called 30 seconds earlier I would have had my butt kicked." she responded.

"I need a favour. Stop by the hotel during lunch and I can explain. Will you do it please?" I asked.

"Sure, but I need to know what I'm doing."

"I'll tell you. Is Fyre there?"

"Actually, yes he is. would you like to speak to him?" She asked.

"No. I can't talk to him. Tomorrow is our 5 year anniversary for being meister and weapon, and I need help buying a gift because I can't get caught being seen around town." I say, and tell her what I want her to buy.

""Oh, yah, I see no problem with that. I need to know what colour though. Silver, gold?"

"I'll send you a picture of it. It's gonna be in the back with the more expensive ones. It is real, after all." I tell her. "Ok, I've got to hang up to send you the picture. Come see me during lunch for the money, ok?"

"Sure. I'm on lunch now, because one of the teacher's are gone and I don't have to go anymore. I'll do it all today. Where?" she asked. I think she was going to say "What store" instead of where, which could have caused some problems. Fyre WAS with her after all.

"Tyrank's. I believe he specialises in jewelry and stuff like that." I say. "His will be perfect."

"Ok, got it. I'll be there shortly. Bai!" She said, and hung up. I reached under the bed. Not for the forbidden book, but a medium sized rectangular box. It was purple with golden letters on it that said Athena. It had been a present from Fyre for our first year anniversary. When I opened it, I saw stacks of money that I used to buy things for Fyre with. He would always turn to me and say "How? How did you buy me this (insert expensive thing here) with out our total funds going down?" and I would shrug, he would hug me, and we would go from there. I actually have this money from my mom's death fund. My mom was rich with healing remedies and concoctions, and she had alot for me in her will. Kid and I were kept apart until after she died, and I got the largest part of her life insurance. That's how Fyre and I have travelled the world. Using this money, taking the cheaper flights working extra hours so we don't have to chip into it. He still doesn't know where I keep it (even though it's the same wherever we go), and he doesn't know where I got it from. He knows I have a bit, so we're sensible, careful not to dip into it, but when we do, it's maybe $20 at a time.

However, todays gift would be more expensive, so I grabbed one of the stack of $20s, one of the stacks of $50s, and one of the stacks of $100s. I took out 2 $20 bills, 4 $100 bills, and 1 $10 bill. Together, $450. He would be ok If I took some of our travel money too, so from there I grabbed another $50. $500. It should cover it. To be safe however, I took another $20 from mine. For, you know, tax. When Liz came, I handed her the money, and she left. I told her to buy the present, then buy a card if there was spare money.

When she came back, she was smiling and held out a small navy blue velvet box. It was outlined in gold, and she also handed me a card, but at the moment I could only see the box. It was something Fyre would love. "Thank-you so much Liz. Fyre will love this." I smile. "Do you think I can open it?" She smiles fully, and I do. It's sitting in a white cushion that supports it and holds it in place. Small gold and swirls ran around the small gold piece of metal. This gift would be a big risk because he doesn't generally buy this stuff for himself, and It was a little binding. Really expensive and all that. He's kinda cagey with money... or should I say he was cagey with money.

I said goodbye to Liz because she had afternoon classes and went to my room. I did the card just in time for Fyre to get home. I didn't think I wrote much, so maybe it was just because I was tired? I don't know what it was. He came home smiling. He told me to go get ready for dinner, because by the time i was done getting ready he would be too, and his homework would be mainly done. (He makes fun of me because he can get dressed in less than a minute) I walked over to my suitcase. I don't like to unpack because even though kishin aren't common here, they are in other places and we would have to get out and leave in less than 30 seconds. (We wouldn't use hotels. Hotels are a good way to get killed because of few entries and exits. And the only reason we would run is if there was more than a couple which there sometimes were.) I shifted through my formal dresses. All of them are built for running (because you never know what you'll find) but that means that some of them look ugly. I found one that suited me perfectly. It was sort of slim, and was a deep red. It came down to my knees, and had a low V neckline. It had sleeves that were pointed like Vs and hooked over my middle finger. I slipped on a pair of heels (not to high, Fyre likes to be taller than me) and double straightened it. I remember what Fyre said when we were dancing at the school party, aside from the stuff I told you, we had some other conversation and he said something like "Your hair looks good in a ponytail. You should wear it like that more often," so I grabbed an elastic and slipped it into my hair.

I heard Fyre begin to get ready on the other side of the apartment. I still had maybe 5 minutes. I grabbed my mascara and layered it on. Long black lashes appeared to affect my yellow eyes- and then I took out my contacts. Pink eyes stared back at me. They weren't that bad, and I kinda liked the way they looked with my black hair. I applied a little red eyeshadow, and walked over to my purse I opened it and dropped Fyre's present inside. I heard him step outside of his room. He probably rushed so he could be done before me. That would make interesting dinner conversation. I left my room, and we smiled at each other. "Ready?" He asked me tilting his head slightly.

"Entirely."I smile. we ride to the restaurant, (Blumiere, Lumiere, Klemiere, I don't know, there was too many lights on the street to be sure.) It was Las Vegas after all. (Yes, we left Death City. Believe it or not, they're actually pretty close together) The flashing lights, everything. I saw a old friend of mine, LoLo Rangxl surrounded by paparazzi. I motioned for Fyre to drive away from them so she wouldn't see me and beckon me over. It had happened. I was hours late that night. We had a reservation, so we walked in and sat down at a beautiful table under a luxurious chandelier. Fyre looks so handsome, Black hair messy in a nice way, green eyes gleaming, a smile that could light uo the world, as well as his perfect tux. Tonight would be great. Service was amazing, and there was no ordering, just bringing. we were asked what we wanted to drink (we're 19, so we were ok. Fyre took water, I took Champagne) and then the meal was brought. I looked around and everyone had the same thing for dinner, Steak, potatoes, and other steamed vegetables.

It was amazing. Every bite melted in your mouth. It wasn't burning your mouth, it wasn't cold, and it was spiced perfectly. As we finished dinner and prepared ourselves for dessert, I decided to talk to him a little, but save his present for dessert. "How in the world did you find this restaurant? It's amazing."

"I have ways and means Athena," He smiled. "But I'm glad you like it."

Before we can say anymore, 2 dessert menus are placed in front of us. Chocolate Cake, Lemon Merange Pie, brownie squares, vanilla frosted soft sugar cookies, ice cream sunday, it all looked amazing. I took the Chocolate cake, and Fyre wanted the sugar cookies. I took one bite of the cake and pushed it over to Fyre. "Try this. It's the most amazing thing ever."

"Sure, try one of my cookies." He handed me the cookie. We both bit into it. I thought about what he was tasting. Chocolate Mousse, drizzled chocolate and caramel, moist cake and icing, then remembered to taste the cookie. Sweet sugary icing and soft cookie awaited me. The cookie was like cake consistency, and was the perfect size for the amount of icing. The icing had sprinkles, and each one made the icing only taste yummier.

We got our own desserts back. "Fyre, before I forget, I got you something," I say pulling out the box and envelope.

" I got you something as well," Fyre begins to say, but I shake my head.

"It's ok. I can wait. Enjoy your's first."

He opened the card first. Naturally. He always liked reading. I had the words of what I wrote run through my head.

_Dear Fyre,_

_I can't believe It's been 5 years already! And what a great 5 years it's been. I've had such a great time fighting kishin with you and I don't think I would have survived against them without 've had so many great times, and I don't think I will ever have so much fun again. Do you remember the day we met? That's my favourite memory. It was pretty scary for me, and I still freak out about it. But then I remember you saving me, and everythings ok. I know I can trust you Fyre, and I know I can trust you for another 5 years of joy, jokes and fun!_

_Athena A. Death_

You're probably wondering what scared me so much when I met him. See, I grew up around weapons and meisters, so it was no problem to see one transform. I also knew kishin were bad. It had been a couple days after mom's death, and I had just began feeling comfertable in this new section of Death City with this brother and father I never knew (If you forgot, Kid and I were kept apart from a young age because like how I tease him now, he and I once used are Reaper powers to explode. . . . . nevermind) and I was feeling pretty rough still. I went out to the local playground, 8ish, to see if any of my olf friends were there. At this age I knew a little defense, not a lot. So when I saw a kishin try to take my soul, I was pretty scared. It happened like this, he snuck up on me. I was forced on the ground and screamed. I had an idea about wavelengths at this age, but I still wasn't a hundred percent at it, so I didn't use it to call for help. I was pinned down. I screamed as he cut the side of my neck. I kicked him and he fell forward giving me the opportunity to roll out from under him. At this time, Fyre was wandering the streets and heard my scream. He ran to see where they came from. He saw me run from the kishin, then turn to fight, knowing I wouldn't be allowed to leave. "Are you a meister?" Fyre's childish voice called out.

"No, but I'm gonna be," I said, sidestepping an attack.

"Then catch!" He said and transformed. I caught him and used his two handed gun to shoot the kishin in the face. Fyre walked me home and explained to Kid what happened. I grabbed his number, and the following Monday we sat next to each other in class. And if you don't believe me about this story being true, ask Fyre or look at my neck. The scar's still there.

When Fyre opened up his gift he put it on right away. "Do you like it?" I asked.

"I love it." Fyre responded. He had every right to. It fit him perfectly. The watch had been the perfect gift.

He handed me a silver bag. "Sorry, no card. Couldn't find one that was ok other than one that said 'Happy 3rd Birthday!'" At that, I kicked him under the table. I opened up the black box inside. It was small, and velvet too. Jewelry for me too. Now, don't think he proposed or anything, it wasn't even a ring. It seems when a guy gives a girl jewelry everyone is like "OMG THERE MARRIED!", but no. Just a beautiful gold necklace in the shape of a heart incrusted with diamonds on one side. I opened it, and there was a picture of me and Fyre on the apple tree hill before this all started, (It was before I started righting this) and there was also one of us when we were 9, where we were smiling like crazy, and we were lying on grass and clovers for the camera. We weren't yet partners, but he was still my best friend. (Little kids aren't allowed to become weapons and meisters. We became partners at age 14, but it says you must be at least 10 to start a meister weapon relationship) I put it on.

We received the bill and left. The motorcycle ride home was really fun and Fyre was cracking jokes the whole time. When we got back to our hotel room in Death City, I told him I was tired and was going for a shower. The hot water felt nice on my tired body. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me and walked to my bedroom. I changed quickly, then fell asleep with Fyre's necklace still hanging around my neck.


	12. The kishin is resurrected

After that, I was finally allowed to return to school. I grumbled that my system couldn't handle the wavelength when people asked what happened, and soon there was a bunch of rumors floating around. "Did you here that Reaper's can't withstand as much wavelength as we can?" and "Did you hear that Athena needed major surgery after the incident?" were the main ones. I responded with "Reapers feel the wavelengths more strongly because we were born to take souls. I had surgery because they wavelength affected me more strongly then my brother, and it actually affected an important part of my brain."

Even though I was glad to go to school, I did end up skipping class quite a bit. Fyre dragged me to a grassy spot against the grey brick walls that surrounded Shibusen and begged me to do one move that would later on save my life. I did some flip and propelled myself in the air~ as well as assassinated some innocent trees. This will be one of the only times I will switch point of view in the middle of a chapter- but it's vital he writes this part, not me. I didn't even know they were watching, let alone know what they were saying. I will be handing you over to none other than Professor Stein.

Professor Steins POV

There is a mirror hidden between two shrubs, and Shinigami-sama and I were using this mirror to spy, forgive me, OBSERVE how Athena was moving after her incident and (as far as Shinigami-sama was concerned) how well the two of them worked together. Sure they were good, good enough to be three star meisters. They had the experience, they had the skill. Nothing was missing but one thing. Athena's soul. At the pit of my stomach, I could feel something wrong with it. It was feeling fine, but there was something wrong with the way it's aura came off. I could sense something I could guess to be reaper, but something was wrong with the other half. I expected human, but instead I could only sense witch.

I had never known her mother- she had been killed before the two children were brought to live here. She really could have been a witch, and I would never know. I dare not ask Shinigami-sama, and asking Athena or Kid would result in a fight with three reapers trying to defend their family pride. Shinigami-sama I/m sure wouldn't care so much, but something told me Athena would hunt me down for the kill. The dark pits of her eyes, even when she's NOT wearing contacts. Her secretiveness, it was all there. How she get's a A+ every time in chemistry. It's all there.

I at there watching her limbs move, each one filled with secrets. Did she have witch blood flowing through her veins? Did she know where witch enclaves were? Was she part of one? Shinigami interrupted my train of thought by sighing. "They're quite good together. Their wavelengths are perfectly matched, and each shot is deadly accurate. A simple shot of her gun is enough to bring down a kishin. She did good when she picked her partner. My Athena, she did good."

"Yes shinigami-sama. Both of your children did. But we both know how Athena's partnership will end. We've both seen the vision. She'll be heart broken to see it happen. But it is her fate, and she needs to follow it. But something tells me she knows the time is drawing near. She knows the kishin is being resurrected, and I think that's why she is practicing. And he agrees with her thought of practicing even though he probably doesn't think the kishin's getting resurrected. He trusts her, and that may not be a good thing."

"Your right. We both know how her partnership MAY end. If she pulls out her inner strength and does the very thing she swore she would never do, she may be able to save him. But I can't tell her any of this. It would ruin the point of fate. She is wise, and I hope she realizes it and uses her smartness to save him. He's the only one for her. You never come across partners like this. Even Sprirt and I aren't this well matched. They are each other's everything." He pauses. "The only fault within their relationship isn't that easy to call a fault. They care to much for each other, putting them in a position where if one is injured the other one will eather stay for revenge or run off to guarantee survival for the other. Neither is good. If they stay, the injured one may die. If they go, they could lead the enemy to secret healing grounds. That would not be good."

We watch for a little while longer. "She may not be my daughter, but my son is her half brother and I raised her from the age of two. She's not mine, but I feel the same amount of pride and accomplishment towards her as I do my son. If not more. The day her mother died she was strong although furious, and she holds the same amount of strength and fury within her. he only difference is now she places it in her fighting and it makes her difficult to beat." Not his daughter- then what was thing I sensed that wasn't reaper? I didn't know, but I had a hell of a feeling I was about to find out.

Another one of the killer rumblings happened again, but this time it wasn't the usual one that stopped after a few seconds. This was long and sent a wave of madness through my brain. "Asura is being resurrected NOW. We need to sound the alarms now and have all meisters prepare for battle. There is no time to continue this conversation. I need to find Spirit seeing to it that Asura probably won't come here to look for you. He'll be after Maka, Soul, Kid, Lizzy, Patty, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Fyre, and Athena. They defeated him, he'll want revenge. I doubt 50% of them will survive THIS time, already considering Athena's weakened state and Black*Star's recently awakened rashness." I say turning to Shinigami-sama.

"Your right. Sound the alarm, call on all meisters. Find Spirit and take him to the heart of the battle. Do not let these children die today. They may fight, but I expect medics ready to assist one of them at any given time. A simple scar will result in a drop in your pay check. Do not fail me Stein." He took one last look at his daughter than began to cut off connection when I said "Stop. The ground is starting to crumble. I think that's where the kishin will exit the basement from."

Athena had not yet noticed and was running up the wall and mid back flip when the kishin burst out of the ground and snatched her. SHe dropped Fyre and he turned to human. She screamed and even without the magic mirror I could hear it.

"Athena!" Fyre scrambled to his feet and turned half and half so his arms were guns. He was shooting, but it wasn't doing much. The kishin squeezed harder and her scream was cut of. She was as limp as a rag doll.

"Stein, sound the alarms NOW. Have all meisters save Athena and defeat the kishin. I told you that you were not to let any of the children die correct? I've raised punishment. If you let any of those listed die, I will have you both exiled and fired from Shibusen forever."


	13. Fight-Athena

Let me start by saying we had been in Death City for less than 2 weeks, and I had been knocked out twice. I was NOT happy. When I was in the kishin's hand and he was using me as a stress reliever ball, I had the stupidest thought running through my head. _Man, this guy's hands are massive. Where does he buy gloves for the winter? _So, yeah. I knew Fyre was freaked out because he went into half and half mode. He didn't do that so often because during our first fight with a kishin (when we were partners) I got knocked to the ground and he had to save me by going into half and half. I don't like this story because reapers are supposed to be really strong, but Fyre's face when he couldn't get out of his half-and-half form (no pun intended) was to die for. Oh, and incase your wondering what his half and half form is, if you've seen Kid when he's preparing for Death Cannon, that's Fyre. Except no spikes on his arm. (I did bug him about it. No way MY partner was walking 'round town like that.)

Anyways, so eventually, the thought came to me that maybe if I acted dead for a bit (Axpystration or whatever) the kishin would drop me and I could get to Fyre. And no, it did not cross my mind that he may have had problems transforming. I let my body go limp and cut of my scream. I won't lie, I already was struggling against his power to continue breathing. It wasn't easy. The alarms sounded and the kishin dropped me. Right on my elbow, and I could feel the break run up my arm. "Damn it!" I yelled, "Fyre! Go!" Thank god he had no problems or I would have been killed right there on the spot. Asura looked at me like, _Didn't I just kill the reaper girl?_

"But your left arm can't support me... You'll need a different weapon!" He yelled back running towards me.

I rolled to avoid being stepped on by the kishin. "Just do it!"

I had to roll again to avoid the kishin. I had to run away from him and attempt to grab Fyre who was trying to go back into human. "Don't! I'll scoop you up and we'll work from there!"Let me just say that now all the meisters were fighting and Professor Stein was already setting up tents to house any of those wounded in battle. I found myself fighting next to one of my good friends Amika and her partner. And then I was next to Tsubaki and Black*Star. And then I saw Maka and Soul. All of the skilled meisters were right on the front line weapons in hand trying to kill the kishin. And we thought we had him too. Until he split up into a million different kishin bodies. They were all the same size as we were. I felt meisters retreating trying to get more room. No one wanted to fight hand-to-hand with a kishin. Soon it was Kid, Black*star, Maka and me standing in a circle around the kishin.

I was breathing heavy. "Black*Star! Can you do trap star?"

"No. A big shot like me doesn't trap this that are cornered already." At this point, if the kishin wasn't standing between Black*star I seriously would have just killed him myself.

"Route 24 then. Attack Stratagy 79!" I yelled and put it into motion. What it is is all the meisters who fight hand to hand get an archer or a gunman/woman on their shoulders. It's hard because not everyone enjoys having someone stand on top of them. I ran to Maka and easily got myself up on top of her. I placed Fyre downwards, going for a headshot. I was just about to shoot when Maka staggered and I fell off, crushing the kishin behind me.

'Hey, thanks Athena!" Amika said. But I wasn't paying attention. Maka was injured.

"Soul! Take her to Stein! I'll finish him off!" I yelled, but glancing at her front, there was not a single trace of blood on it. Why had she fallen then? But when I saw tho blood on the ground, I realized that the kishin I had fell on had stabbed Maka from behind. It seemed like the kishin had gotten smarter, maybe even smarter than us. My proof was in the bodies of the already dead meisters and weapons that were lying down, and also in the tents lying with the severely wounded. Yes, the kishin had grown smart. He had waited untill he was full strength and then came to life. Damn it. Our stupidity would cost us more than our lives. It would cost us our reputation as well.


	14. Fight-BlackStar

"It is Black*Star, here live at the kishin battle! YEEEEAAAAH! Woah!" said I, the famous Black*Star as I doged another attack.

"Careful Black*Star! This is the kishin! Not Al Calpone! We're not going to get away so easily!" Tsubaki said. Quite naturally, I listened, but only partially. Big shots like ME don't need to listen so much as Maka and Kid do. HYA HA HA!

I slipped a quick shot of my soul wavelength into the kishin's solar plexus, and he fried on the spot. "Yes! The great Black*Star has risin upon the kishin! I am a god!"

I blade cut into my shoulder. "If your so much of a god then prove your immortality and take on both of us at the same time!" A voice said and there was to kishin, both just finishing eating the souls of a meister and a weapon. Poor small frys. Even the supporting characters are semi-important to the script.

"Tsubaki! Demon Sword Mode!" I yell.

"OK!" She said and slipped easily into my hand. I mad a wild slash for the kishins. I got one, and his middle was cut off.

"Myeah!" He screeched and picked himself up with his arms and climbed towards the other kishin. I would be stupid to jump in to battle now. The full kishin picked up the half kishin and, no joke, dropped him on his head. _Whoof! _The half kishin ws gone but the whole kishin had grown a lot (atleast half his original height) and glowed with dark energy.

"Tsubaki? Chain Scythe Mode." He whirled the blade he had originally been using plus the 0.5 kishin's sword and he was swinging them like a wild windmill. I backed up. So far, infact, I backed up against an old tree. The bark felt hard against my back. He would be on top of me momentarily. "Oh shi-" but last moment Tsubaki jerked in my hands and Both my arms flew up in the air. The scythe broke in half and I rolled. I made a desperate dash to stab his chest but he thought I was going low and I stabbed his head instead. "Tsubaki? Tsubaki? Are you ok?" I could feel the panicking get worse. "Tsubaki!" Then I saw a scratch on the blade of the chain scythe's blade. The chain was only her hair, but that scratch would mean she was bleeding somewhere. I ran off to Professor Stein. She transformed half way there, and she was actully much easier to carry. If she was not covered in blood.

I reached the tents. They were closed if occupied, open in free. I took the first in sight and placed the sign outside that said _Medical Attention needed _and sat down inside. A minute later, a nurse came in and cleaned Tsubaki's wounds and wrapped them in gauze. I could see her hair better now- it went down just past her shoulders. Tsubaki wouldn't like that... she had wanted it long for graduation. If she survived. When the nurse was done I saw a knife that was used to remove shrapnel and other harmful substances that could have entered the patient's body. But knowing Tsubaki was ok, I took it and began to leave when the nurse said "What do you think you're doing? You should stay here with your partner" but I shook my head.

"There will be time to be with her after I kill all of those kishin." I say, then go through the rows of the wounded, hidden behind the tents. Some were crying in pain, others were to injured to even open their eyes. I remove the thought from my head after thinking Tsubaki fits into the second catagory and I step out onto the battle grounds, ready for the fight once more.


	15. Fight-Maka

"Well, consider yourself fortunate. It's but a shallow cut and you'll be fine. If you feel the need to, after I gauze it, I'd even say you could go back out. But Maka, I would much prefer if you stayed here and rested." Professor Stein honestly lost me the second he said "go". I would be gone before he could finish cutting the fabric. I had seen Black*Star exiting from the other end to go back to the battle field when I was coming in, so I could only assume (But then I realized assuming made an ass out of me) that something had happened to Tsubaki. I mean, really, he could have gotten injured himself and just grabbed that knife so he could defend himself until he got to Tsubaki on the line of danger, But I don't think he's smart enough to realize he could possibly need it. He was using permanetly. Tsubaki... Tsubaki couldn't be dead, could she? The had stations weaponless and meisterless weapons went to to get partnered up, didn't they?

"Umm, Maka? Hey, Maka? Man, this is so not cool. C'mon, did you zone out for a second?" Soul was like an inch away from my face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry Soul. Can you reapeat that?" I half smile. I don't actually smile because I'm worried they won't let me go because they think I may zone again when I'm on the field. I'm lying on the bed in one of the tents with my shirt rolled up as far up as it can go without exposing anything. Professor Stein is STILL disinfecting it (apparently the knife was poisened).

"I was just saying that no matter how you restrict us we'll be out on the field. Nothing can stop us. That makes you a TOTALLY cool partner." Soul says giving me his shark tooth grin.

"Now Maka, I'm done cleaning the wound. Can you plank for me so I can wrap it?" Stein says turning around to grab matal clips to secure the gauze and a roll of fabric. I'm already in position and although it's akward and it hurts my forearms, I can withstand it to get out and fight for what I believe in. It means less time in here, suffocating under the pressure. It means keeping my friends safe. It means everything.

He rolls it and rolls it and rolls it. Eventually he's done and clasps the fabric together. I pull my shirt down and (to much relief) pull my arms away from the matress. Professor Stein was just about to ask me how I felt and I was about to say amazing (not really) when his watch beeped and he said "Someone else needs my help. If she needs something, come to tent 32." And left.

I turned to Soul. "Ready?"

"Definetly. Sneaking out? THAT'S what makes you the coolest partner ever." He smiles once more and opens the tent flap to let me through. But we both know that if either of us gets killed it will be my fault and that will make me the LAMEST partner ever.


	16. Overlook

If you had been there at the time, You probably would have seen something like this. If you could afford a helicopter and were looking from above, Then you would have seen a few different categories of people. A) The strange looking people who wore a scarf of three red eyes wrapped around there entire body. B) Those fortunate to have nothing on them. C) Those who were wounded but were not willing to leave. And D) The murdered. The floor was covered now in a permanent coating of slimy blood, and you could see the meisters were having problems with it. occasionally you would see one fall, (normally not bringing anyone with them but it did happen every once and a while) and the kishin would take the opportunity to kill their victim.

If you were on the ground and by some miracle weren't dead, All you would see it the backs of meisters and sometimes a flash of a weapon. Oh, and if you were dead, you'd likely be sitting with Shinigami-sama. And by now, there were quite a few. Screams echoed. Some of young boys and girls, others of a pissed of kishin mini-me's.

Metal clashed, bodies slumped to the ground. Some dead, others living. Looking it over, it seemed that the kishin would win. But the second you'd think that, you'd look it over again, and your perception would change. Sometimes you would hear the sobs of a young girl, others a boy. They would cry for their wounds or for their partners. Or you know, the dead. If you've ever looked around in Shinigami-sama's room, you've noticed that there are graves surrounding where he stands. Those are the graves of all who have ever deceased. If you were buried, you have another grave with your body. But your spirit lives with Shinigami-sama.

Actually, he was having a conversation with one of the dead now. Athena's mother.

"Shinigami-sama. I'm worried. Should you really be sending the children out there? Death Scythe-sama and Professor Stein could help and the students can attend to the wounds. It isn't safe for little Athena and Kid to be out there right now."

Shinigamisama shrugs. "Athena and Kid are strong. Stronger than you would think. Athena and Kid are both ready to become reapers."

But the over-protective mother doesn't agree. "Death, you've raised them well. I wish I could speak to them, but if the living knew of the dead that would cause problems. And we don't need more of that. But still," she shrugs, "I wish I could be with them right now. We used to have so much fun, didn't we Death?"

Shinigami-sama sighs. "I just wish everyone at the academy wasn't so against-" Footsteps sounded in the corridor. "Go. You said so yourself, the dead seeing the living would be bad."

"B-Bye Death. Please, don't take Athena to your domain. She may not be yours, but please take care of her."

"Cassiandra, I love her like she is my own. I won't let any harm come to her. Even if she isn't mine, I love her."

Death had always considered Athena his own. She had always smiled at him and laughed even before he used that silly little voice of his. She wasn't scared of him. She loved him. She thought he was her father. She even wore a version of his ring on her little finger. So when Cassiandra brought her to him, scared and frightened, Death took them both in. Athena grew up saying 'Daddy' and he never cared to correct her. Of course, she wasn't a reaper, so she had no reaper powers. She took after her mother though. That was where her "reaper powers" came in, but there is no need to explain. Explanations would only cause an uproar.

Death Scythe-sama walks into the room confident, but seeing the way Death acts to his being, he can tell he has interrupted something important. "Shinigami-sama, sir there's a slight problem-" He begins to say but a familiar scream echoes. One of a girl. One of a 19 year old girl. Athena.


	17. The End, I Suppose

"Damn kishin!"

"Fyre, there's no way we can get back to Stein now, I'll need to use a little more, and then I'll run you back to Stein." I say shooting the kishin in the head. I bolt. Blood pours out of the nozzle of the gun. I blink back tears. He'll be fine. They can give him fake arms. Fyre'll be fine. Many people have lost arms and legs. _They weren't 500 meters away from the station where they can get help. And they weren't being forced to run the whole way._

I shut my inside up. I'm closer now. Maka sees my expression as I run into the clearing and frowns. I push myself. C'mon. His life depends on this. Are you seriously going to get distracted now? NOW?

I'm at the tents. Both left and right, as far as the eye can see, tents are closed. I see a blanket on the floor between two tents, Just 30 yards away. I run there and place him on the ground. I look left, then right. Nothing to stop the bleeding. I could take the blanket he was on, but I didn't want to move him. _Damn, _I thought_. For a reaper, you're pretty bad with death. Or at least PREVENTING it. _

"Professor Stein!" I scream. "Fyre, it'll be ok, I swear. Not a worry. It'll be fine." I say tears swimming in my eyes. His face is extremely pale. His smile is weak.

"Athena." I wish he had a hand to hold, but the cut is halfway between his elbow and shoulders on either side. The arms came clean off, and I can see his bone. I'm shaking.

"Stein!" I scream again.

"Athena. I'll be gone before he can leave his tent." His voice is barely a whisper.

"Fyre, Don't leave me." I say but his eyes slump shut before I can finish my sentence.

"Fyre, I love you. Don't leave me." But his soul doesn't listen. I place my hands on his heart. Don't fail me now mom, "S-" But I can't finish. His soul floats an inch from my face. I begin to cry endless streams. I suddenly hear steps behind me. I grab a bloody dagger behind me and point it at the visiter. Kid.

"Athena."Says opening his arms. I drop the knife and run to them. I'm still shaking.

"Kid. Kid he's-" I cry, but he interrupts me.

"I know. I heard you scream and ran. Liz and Patty were confused, but I insisted on coming. I'm sorry it took so long."

I take a step back and investigate his face for a quick second while I'm hugging him. What was Kid doing in the tents for the wounded? And I see it, a bloody sash across his forehead. I don't bother to mention it's unsymmetrical as I pull him closer. "Kid, you're hurt."

Kid shakes his head. "It's not important. Just remember I love you and that we're both safe. Now come with me, and we'll fill Liz and Patty in. I've got my own private tent. They started putting people together, but Father insisted I got my own." I nod and after a second I pull back. I brush the tears from my eyes. "Ready?" Kid asks. I nod again. He's leaves and he doesn't look back I reach over and grab Fyre's soul. I love him to much to leave. I also grab the bracelet he got when we went to Mexico together on our travels together.

I slip the bracelet on my wrist and put his soul in my pocket. Then I leave his body behind and ran after Kid.

Only later did I hear of my father's trick, the one that ended the battle. A first year had grabbed a mirror and ran to the battlefield. Shinigami had been killing them like crazy until the kishin got so few he turned into one big kishin. Father pushed himself and managed to kill the kishin with the help of the meisters. I didn't care. There was going to be a party to celebrate, but I wasn't going. I sat with Kid as he explained everything to Liz and Patty. I sat on one of the fold-up chairs in a small ball. I had my arms wrapped around my knees, and I stared at the bracelet down before me. I was still shaking, and at this point I was thinking it was impossible to stop. Liz and Patty were considerate, they didn't ask me any questions, but they were sure to ask Kid later. I didn't care. I sat there, in my little bubble, little circle.

I thoguht after this he was gone forever. I'd find a new partner, and he'd be replaced. The pain would fade and so would my memory. I would live forever, and I would feel nothing. But I should have known better. I had loved him- I still do. And I knew I would have to get up eventually, but not now. The battle is over. Kid is safe. I'm safe. Fyre is in a better place. But the pain eats at my stomach. I sit there in the safe little tent, my own safe little haven.


	18. Just A Quick Note- Athena

Dear Reader,

You will notice ALOT of this story is in past tense. That is because I got everyone to write their parts after this all happened. You may think to yourself, _How did you get Frye's parts written?_ That's because I had a little adventure, worked my butt off, and dealt with a certain dumbass by the name of Justin Law. Of course, I'll write that part down aswell, in a quick blurble of a story. If you've made it to read this, that means you've either gotten interested in my personal life, or you simply like the way I've layed out the story. Doesn't matter to me. Why should I care? But thank-you anyways.

Your Reaperess,

_Athena Artemis Death 3_


	19. Just A Quick Note- IwuvSoul

Hello Everyone!

Thankyou all so much for your continued support, and my wonderful friend (You know who you are) who has given me ideas and encouraged me this whole time that it's a good story and I should continue. I'm really sorry that for over a month nothing was written or published, but I was busy with school and such. If you have any comments or questions, you can reach me at .com in the chatango box as TheRealSoulLover or at DeviantART as IwuvSoul . I want to thank-you all so so much, because without the positive feedback I've received I wouldn't have been able to finish it.

Now that this project is done, I'll likely take another break before the second fanfiction and write something on Black Butler, Death Note, or Fruits Basket/Rosario + Vampire. Or you know, finish this story line, and stuff. (I'm sorry about the pathetic fight scenes, I really had problems with the descriptions and depthness to it. That's why Athena will avoid a lot of the fights in the second).

I love you all,

IwuvSoul

And an EXTRA SPECIAL thank-you to the certain blond boy who's nickname I borrowed. :P

READ: I've had my snipit of freedom, and I soon will be publishing a chapter for the follow up fanfic. It's called The Dead-My Guide, and from now on I'll try to continue to write a chapter a week and release them either Saturday or Sunday, and maybe the occasional Thursday or whatever. If I have a P.A Day at school or something I'll try and get one out then too. (There is a possibility you can have 3 in a weekend :) )


	20. READ ME!

If you're reading this, you're amazing. If you email me, you're even cooler.

I just started a fan email,. so if you have any questions or requests (fanfics or otherwise) email me at iwuvsoul

I'd love to meet you!


End file.
